


Roller-skates Are Dangerous Sometimes

by Valkurion



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Date Night, Dating, Dinner, F/F, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Pearl, Homosexuality, Lesbians, Rollerskates, Short, Thursgay, Wingman Amethyst, Yuri, date, i have no clue what to tag, mysterypearl - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkurion/pseuds/Valkurion
Summary: Pearl and Mystery Girl finally go out on their first date, to the Roller Derby, with Amethyst and Steven of course spying on them both the entire time to make sure everything goes smoothly. There's just one problem - Pearl cannot skate and is flustered at every turn when Mystery Girl turns up her flirtation game to get Pearl to go home with her.





	Roller-skates Are Dangerous Sometimes

Pearl was tripping all over her own feet, her long legs a little weak as she embarrassed herself with poor skating skills. Why had she even suggested this as her first real date with the pink-haired thick and stunning Mystery Girl? She still had not yet learned the woman’s name so it was either call her what Amethyst did or refer to her as Rose-2. Needless to say, Amy had teased Mama Pearl a lot since she had managed to flirt her way to Mystery Girl’s number a few weeks previously. Garnet had not said much but Steven was so excited for Pearl to go on her date. 

He would be so ashamed of her if he could see her now, concentrating beyond belief to try and keep her balance and keep up with her beautiful date. She was huffing and sighing and squeaking a few times as she flailed about the place. It was going horribly, absolutely horribly. 

And yet, when Mystery Girl turned around, just as Pearl maintained her balance for a moment, the thickly built and busty beauty winked at the slim and bushing Pearl almost as if in slow motion. 

It was enough to send Pearl head over heels, quite literally. She had fallen right on her rear as the rest of the crowd skated around the circumference of the derby, with a few pros in the middle dancing together with the music lulling them on. “Damn it! Curse these skates!” Pearl cursed, the very extent of her strong language as she struggled to get back to her feet. She was tearing her hair out over this, just trying to stay up and the looks she was getting from her beautiful date were not helping. It was as if she was doing her best to make sure Pearl would remain on the floor, but as the crystal gem got to her feet again with extreme difficulty, Mystery Girl skated her with effortless ease and stopped with just as much, holding her hand to her steady and upright. 

“Say, you look a little tired, wanna get out of here and get some food? This place does the best hot dogs and slushies, what’d’ya say honey?” Mystery Girl asked her, a smoky look in her eyes and a rather shrouded inflexion in her deep and enthralling voice. She didn’t speak much, her plump and pierced lips and her beautiful smile and body doing a lot of the talking up until this point, but upon hearing her voice again, poor and precious Pearl was sailing away with it. Her mind emptied except for one thought - Must kiss this woman. 

Elsewhere, already incognito at the diner section of the roller derby, a disguised Amethyst and Steven - who was dressed as a small and petite woman to avoid suspicion while Amy was looking like a man - were sniggering to themselves at how clumsy and gay Pearl was acting. 

But Pearl was ballooning her way to Mystery Girl’s blissful company and what was sounding like a tasty hotdog and some fries that would be smothered in ketchup or cool barbeque sauce. And that was exactly what she ordered. To what Mystery Girl described to her, with some soda to wash it all down with, with her date hinting towards maybe a sundae and two spoons to share after they were done. Across the room, as Steven looked, he doubted there was any way that Pearl could eat that much, there was way too much food. He looked in horror as their waitress brought the two women their hotdogs and fries. Mystery Girl was having onion rings with hers and added fixings to her dog. Pearl soon found some rhythm and polished the dog off in a few minutes. She must have been hungry.

“So, we never really got a chance to talk that night at the store. What do you do? For a job I mean,” Mystery Girl asked Pearl, who stopped with the least end of her dog in her mouth. 

A stiff swallow and a gulp of soda later she was ready to talk again. “Well… I am kind of responsible for the protection of the City, and I guess you could say the world, as a member of the Crystal Gems, I’m tasked with protecting the people,” Pearl explained rather proudly and innocently. 

Amethyst and Steven across the room slapped their own foreheads at that, that Pearl had just blurted out exactly what she was. 

Mystery Girl took a few seconds to register what Pearl had told her, gently and slowly munching on her own hot dog before setting it down in exchange for her soda. “Hmm, so I guess you’re like a police officer then? Right? Working to stop people from putting others at risk?” The tall and beautifully built woman asked after her sip of the beverage. Pearl did not quite know if she was oblivious to what she’d told the woman, of if she genuinely didn’t mind that Pearl was part of a team of gemstone aliens that were defending the world from extraterrestrial threats. Surely she did not think that the giant pearl on her forehead was for nothing. Everyone else knew who the Crystal Gems were at this point, a lot knew Garnet famously and offered them all a lot of privileges in stores and such. Everyone loved them and were thankful for defending them. 

“Are you kidding me?” Amethyst whispered to Steven across the diner.

“You’re seriously okay with me being not of this world? Being a Crystal Gem?” Pearl double checked before taking on her bed of fries as Mystery Girl finished her own hot dog. 

The woman took an onion ring and slipped it down a little seductively, giving Pearl some dusty and wanton eyes. Something gave the expression that Mystery Girl wanted a little more than this meal, perhaps, from Pearl’s intuition, she wanted to skip right to the sundae, or maybe back onto the skating floor. Steven looked about ready to barf. 

“Pearl, honey, I think that if you defend people and their rights, then you’re better than I thought, and I want to get to know a little more about you,” the pink-haired temptress slyly spoke, sipping on her soda again with more wanton eyes than before. Pearl blushed instantly and again her mind melted and slipped away until one thought remained. The wish to kiss this woman. “Maybe you wanna skip the dessert and head right for my apartment? We can maybe watch a movie and talk about each other? I’m intrigued about you sweetie,” Mystery Girl spoke some more. Her voice was even more enthralling than before, slithering around Pearl’s ears and enticing her to say yes, yes and yes again as she sat there with some fries in her hand hesitating to put them in her mouth as Mystery Girl held her gaze there and kept it still. 

Amethyst and Steven were at this point banging their heads into their tables from behind their menu’s and causing the whole diner apart from the moonstruck Pearl and her luscious date to her look at them with concern. Before long Amy’s mirage waned and she was back to looking like her small and plump self with a pained look on her face as she slammed her head down and down into the linoleum and wood table. She was silently wishing Pearl would say something, and that something being ‘yes’ and get going to Mystery Girl’s apartment. Steven was just as pained by the awful show of a date. Pearl was hopeless. Hopeless and incredibly gay the pair could not believe that she was messing up this much and still, the Mystery Girl wanted more of her. 

“So, what’d’ya say honey? My place? Skip dessert?” Mystery Girl asked again upon no answer from Pearl, and amazingly the tall and slim Crystal Gem managed to break through her flustered and brainless bout of silence just enough to nod her blushing and heated face while whispering a stout “yes, of course,” to Mystery Girl. 

“Swell, let’s get out of here then, don’t worry about the bill, I got this sweetie,” Mystery Girl told her while moving around the table and kissing Pearl on the cheek sweetly, just a peck but it was enough. Enough to make Pearl, Amethyst and Steven all at once stand on their seats, stretch their arms into the air and yell. 

“Yes!” Pearl hallelujahed at the top of her lungs. 

“Finally!” Amethyst and Steven both exclaimed, no doubt breaking their cover instantly. But before Pearl could turn around to spot them, both smaller spies sat down again, covering their faces with menus and Amy shapeshifting once again in a more masculine frame. Pearl was left wondering where they were. 

But she never found them before Mystery Girl came back from paying the bill. “Everything okay doll?” She asked, wondering what Pearl was looking for. The Gem handed her date her coat and grabbed her own. She hummed a confirmation and Mystery Girl wrapped her thick arm around Pearl’s waist. “Then let’s get going honey, dessert at my place.”

To Be Continued… Maybe


End file.
